


Steps in the Dark - Ihrá

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still in Haven, right after Ihrá had her first day there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steps in the Dark - Ihrá

**Author's Note:**

> Still in Haven, right after Ihrá had her first day there.

What a day, Ihrá thought, when she sat tired on her bed in Haven.  
Half an hour ago she stood around the War Table, where Cassandra introduced her Leliana, Josephine and Commander Cullen. She had tried to appear self-reliant though one of her first reactions were to run far far away.

She had seen Leliana before, when she was captured after she fall out of that thing. Whenever Ihrá tried to remember what happened on and after the conclave a stining pain hurt in her head and her hand. Her brows contract and she tried to focus on something else. The Breach, the Rifts, her mark and the Inquisition…just too much.

She stood up and walked from one side to the other of her room. Her bow leaned against the wall and her light armor was repaired and ready for the next fight. The cold wind of Haven blew around her when Ihrá looked out of the window. Some wisps of her hair had fallen out of her bun. She always tied her long, dark brown hair to a bun, so her sight was clear when she focused her target. Her eyes where grey like those thundery clouds and almond-shape, like many Dalish have them. An dalish inquisitor, she couldn’t believe that this could be Andrastes will.

Her elbows on the window bench she sighed and looked up in the dark sky, trying to calm herself and breathe. White snowflakes fell down slowly and the cold wind swirled her wisps of her hair. Suddenly steps in the dark. Instinctively she pressed herself next to the window, drawing her dagger slowly out of her boot and breathing without a sound. She was an elf and an excellent rogue, hiding silently was her easiest exercise. She heard the steps, scrunching in the snow coming near to her window. Ihrá hold her breath and with one quickly move she turned around, grabbed her one arm around the neck of the passing person and smashed it on the bench, holding the tip of her dagger on his throat.

“What a f…”

Ihrás eyes widen when she recognized the voice.

“Makers Breath…I’m sorry, Commander Cullen…”

She let her dagger fell into the snow and quickly let Commander Cullens neck lose.  
She heard him coughing, when she sprint out of her room to help him. He had fallen on his back, when she attacked him. The Commander rubbed his throat and tried to stand up. I’m such a coward, Ihrá thought, wavering how she could help without making it much worse.

“Did I hurt you?”

She decided to let him stand up alone. She didn’t know him enough to estimate how angry he was and how he could react. Lending him a hand to help him up could have been dangerous. He was a tall man, much taller than she was and much stronger. He wears his armor and his heavy coat the whole day. That’s why she preferred leather. Of course she was trained well and she was strong enough to draw her bow easily in many difficult positions, but standing in a full plate swirling a heavy sword in her hands wasn’t her perfect ideal of a fight.  
Commander Cullen, still saying nothing, leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

“Inquisitor, nice to meet you this way.”

He said and went through his hair with his hand, looking at her with a small smile around his lips, which took a load of her mind.

“I’m so sorry, Commander. I’m not used to…you know…I’m always aware and…I thought…”

Ihrá said and felt horrible. What a great start.

“No, its okay, Inquisitor.“

Commander Cullen said and made some steps in her direction.

“At last I didn’t want to frighten you.”

He gave her cheeky grin.

“You think you frighten me?”

She replied in a disbelieving voice and a feigned indignation in her eyes, a little smile on her lips.

“It’s late and dark and someone was sneaking around my window. It would have been irresponsible and stupid not to be prepared.”

She saw his grin becoming a sweet smile and his sight of his eyes soften for a short second. Then, as he felt caught, he coughed and after some more steps he stood in front of her so she had to raise her head a little bit to look in his face.

“Inquisitor, you are safe here in Haven. My men are out there, patrolling every night. I trust everyone of them. Please be sure, that you can have a safe rest.”

He reached out his hand and hold her dagger in it.

“I think that’s yours.”

The distance between them was short, a little too short for her but when she tried to make some steps back she just felt the wall against her. She could not increase the distance so she took the dagger and crossed her arms around her back.

“Thank you…and, again, sorry.”

He stared in her eyes for five seconds too long which gave her a strange but warm feeling in her stomach. Then he turned around.

“We’ll meet tomorrow at the War Table. Good night, Inquisitor.”

He went away and Ihrá watched him disappear in the dark.


End file.
